


Vesht Gla-tor Nash-veh

by Froyduhr



Category: Doctor Who, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Pon Farr, fandom crossing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froyduhr/pseuds/Froyduhr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Notes:<br/>This is made for all who are still wallowing in tears and misery after the death of our fantastic and beloved Leonard Nimoy. (I know I am, just thinking about it still makes me cry )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vesht Gla-tor Nash-veh

Vesht Gla-tor Nash-veh  
TITLE: Vesht Gla-tor Nash-veh  
FANDOM(S): Star Trek and Doctor Who  
DOCTOR(S): Tennant (10)  
SERIES: TOS (the story is an Alternative to Amok Time)  
PAIRING(S): Spirk, TimeFairy, Chulu and Scones  
WARNING: smex, language  
RATED: There shall be bangin’  
\---

\------  
I am and will always be your friend.

James Tiberius Kirk stood on the bridge of his fantastic NCC-17 USS Enterprise and looked out into the vast cosmos that surrounded them. The man sighed happily at how much he loved his job when his first officer; the Vulcan named Spock Xtmprsqzntwlfb walked up to his side.  
“Good morning captain.” Spock greeted. “Mmmm… Good mornin’ mr Spock.” Kirk replied. Spock nodded to his captain before he walked up to his computer   
After a while, Kirk walked up to see what Spock was doing, but only managed to look at the screen to see that the Vulcan had gotten a voice-mail. The blonde did not get to tell Spock to be careful about the sound-level, before a person began shouting out words in Vulcan. Kirk winced at the loud voice and barely managed to make out a few words.  
“…sa-ka-ashausu… vrekasht…Bath'paik … bogozh…!1”  
James’ knowledge in the Vulcan language was still quite limited, but out of his human curiosity, he wrote down the words, determined to find out their meaning.  
Spock’s breath hitched and he whispered, with an emotion that the man had never shown before. “ni'droi'ik nar-tor…2”He whispered.  
The Vulcan straightened his face and it seemed like no one but the captain had seen the change of look on the Vulcan’s usually oh-so stern face.  
Kirk was about to exit the deck, when Chekov cried out in surprise and an alarm began ringing in the room.  
“Captin! Unknown object iz attacking us!” The Russian man shouted.  
Kirk ran up to the man. “Where are they attacking from‽” Kirk demanded.  
“I don’t know, they’re impaling ze ship, but I can’t find any ships in any close space!” Chekov was panicking, he and Sulu trying their best to find out who or what was attacking them.  
As they searched space for the enemy, Spock heard a faint whooshing sound that got louder and louder. Spock looked around and saw a blue box materializing a meter away from him.  
“Captain?” Spock asked, but the captain was too preoccupied with looking for the problem at the scanners.  
A badunk was heard as the blue police box fully materialized.  
The front door opened and a man with messy, brown hair stuck his head out.  
The man looked up and saw Spock. A wide grin spread on the man’s face. “A Vulcan! Tonk'peh!3” The man greeted before he closed the door. A few seconds later, a red-haired girl stuck her head out of the same door. “Oh, Hello!” She smiled.  
The door opened and the girl and the brunette man walked out, with a blue Jezz following them.  
“WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT THING; AND WHAT IS IT DOING ON MY SHIP‽” Kirk shouted as he finally saw the blue box.  
The brunette leaned slightly forwards and looked at Kirk. “Hello! I’m the Doctor!” the man said with a smile of glisteningly white teeth.  
“Captain James T. Kirk.” Jim said and looked suspiciously at the three people. “Who and what are you?” He asked them.  
I am the Doctor. I’m a Timelord.” The Doctor said. “I’m Froya of the Garth, and this is Odin; he’s a Jezz.” Froya said.  
“Well, how did you manage to end up here?” Kirk asked.  
“pfft, are you asking him? He can’t control this thing.” Froya laughed and stroke the side of the blue spaceship.  
The brunette Timelord ignored his companion in favor for turning to the green-skinned alien in front of him.  
“Can you please tell me where and when we are?” The stranger asked. Spock’s eyebrow rose even further up at the question.  
Kirk hummed a small laugh. “You are in 2267, In… I believe the month of April; am I correct mr Spock?” the blonde haired man asked.  
Spock nodded. “Yes, on earth, it would be april 29th.”   
“Well, Seems like I just missed my 270th birthday then.” Froya laughed. “Were are we then?” The Doctor asked the Captain.  
“We are in the Ego Nescio Latinam constellation.” Spock said before Kirk was even able to open his mouth.   
“What in the devil’s name is that‽” A voice said as the door to the bridge swooshed open.  
Leonard McCoy had his eyes glued on the TARDIS as he walked up to the small cluster of people.  
“What is going on Jim?” he asked, finally moving his gaze away from the blue box.  
Kirk looked at his friend, obviously not sure himself. “Uhm, we seem to have visitors…  
Froya leaned to Spock and whispered to him: “Khart-lan ma ved ik pla'kruslar4, eh?” The tips of Spock’s ears turned a few shades of deeper green and his eyes drifted to Kirk’s bahooky.  
“fai-tor tu aitlu-tor ki' guv-tvi-rivake ish-veh, tor ri du5?” She continued to tease, making the Vulcan blush deeper.  
“Fro, be nice to the Vulcan.” The Doctor sighed. Froya grinned and skipped up to the Doctor’s side. “Oki-doki, vaksurik6.” She winked to him and stuck out her tongue.  
“What are ya, five?” The Doctor laughed and bumped his hip against hers.  
“Well, maybe we should leave? Leave the starship to its explorations?” The Doctor said and walked up to the TARDIS. Froya was about to follow when she felt her Queen-Rock warm up.  
“Doctor wait!” She said, and the Doctor turned. “One of my people are near.” Froya explained. “A Garth? Here?” The Doctor asked.  
“No, they would have felt my presence and met me if so, no it’s a Garthin.”  
Froya closed her eyes and walked forth, one hand stretched out in front of herself. The rock pulled her to the control-panel, and soon she felt a forehead against her palm. With her eyes still closed, she said:  
“Pavel Andreivich Chekov, Kaf bana sheik Garth kon zaak, benjink meci laxan Oppi.7” Chekov’s eyes widened and suddenly, he began glowing of energy. But only for a few seconds, before he suddently stood in the room, with wings sprouting from his back and antennas on his head.  
As Froya, the Doctor and Odin tried to calm down a very confused Russian, and an Asian man who just saw his lover disappear into thin air, Spock and Kirk took the lift down to the deck on which Jim’s quarters were.  
“Are you ready for another chess match, mr Spock?” Jim said with a smile set on stun. Spock managed to keep his mask on and nodded slightly as the automatic doors swooshed open.  
“Captain.” Spock said after they had played a round of 3D chess. “Can I make a request to head towards Vulcan?” He said.  
Kirk looked at his first commander with a wondering look.  
“I have to be at Vulcan in two days.” The green-skinned man explained.  
“Why on earth do you need to go back to Vulcan? And also; It is nearly impossible for us to reach the planet in such a short notice.” Kirk said.  
Spock rose to his feet and looked straight into Jim’s blue eyes. “Captain; please.” He nearly begged. Jim was speechless from the way his first officer begged him. He had never heard the man talk in such a way. Kirk was not ashamed for finding it quite attractive.  
“All right, we just have to do our mission, and we’ll leave for Vulcan at the end of the week.” Kirk said. “Captain, I must be there in two days, you do not understand.” Spock tried again.  
“I’m sorry, but we can’t.” Jim repeated.  
Spock’s brown eyes darkened, but that was the only sign of emotion that showed on his face.  
Spock suddenly turned on his heels and walked towards the door. Jim moved in front of his friend, blocking the door for the Vulcan. “Can’t you tell me what’s wrong, Spock?” Jim asked, placing a comforting hand on the man’s shoulder.  
Spock tensed up from the usually calming touch and Jim let his hand fall again.  
“Spock, what is wrong?” Kirk asked again and held Spock’s upper arms. Spock’s eyed wandered to Jim’s hands, his gaze darkened again, and a small growl escaped his throat.  
“Jim. I must leave, if not; I am afraid I will not be able to stop myself…” Spock said, avoiding eye-contact.  
“Not before I have gotten my answers, Spock!” Kirk said, grip on the Vulcan’s upper arms tightening.  
“Captain...Let me go, I must leave. I can’t stay here!” Spock nearly shouted, before he ripped his arms out of the captain’s grasps. Then he grabbed Jim’s face and as the captain’s expression turned ho horror and dread, Spock crashed their mouths together with a deep growl.  
Jim looked at the Vulcan with wide eyes of shock. Spock froze before pushing himself away from his friend.  
“I apologize, Captain. I-It was not my intention.” He stammered, a mix of fear and lust in his eyes. Kirk looked back into Spock’s eyes and smiled mischievously. “I wasn’t complaining, was I? I was just a bit surprised.” Jim winked.  
The fear left Spock’s eyes and he looked at his captain with a hungry glare.  
Spock pressed his body against Jim’s and placed his hands over the blonde’s behind. Spock pressed his lips against Kirk’s once more, kissing him hungrily.  
“Vulcans…” Spock began, between kisses.  
“…Go through... an 7 years… circle…” Spock and Kirk were nearly ripping off eachother’s clothes.  
“…Every seventh year… we go through, something named ‘Pon Farr’…” Spock pulled at Jim’s pants with alien strength and nearly tore it off the man, pleased to see that his captain did not wear any undergarments.  
“This makes us act…illogical…”  
“So, you are basically in some sort of heat?” Jim asked before letting out a deep moan as Spock bit at his neck. Spock nodded, his mouth being too preoccupied with the increasing amount of revealed, pale human skin.  
“Usually I would go to Vulcan to find a mate, however, she who is supposed to be my mate, T’Pring does not love me, and I do not love her. We feel only friendship for one another.” Spock said after moving his mouth away from the human.  
“Less talk, more Pon Fucking.” Kirk begged. Spock groaned loudly as his blood felt like it was boiling, the yamareen hormone rushing through his body. “I am entering plak’tow; the last stage of Pon Farr, so that will not be a problem.”  
Spock’s pupils dilated and an animalistic growl escaped his throat, now that there was a perfect mate under him, his pon farr had speeded up, his blood was on fire.  
Spock turned the man round and ripped off his own clothes, leaving his uniform as a pile of ripped cloth by the bed.  
Kirk understood that the alien had no control of himself and that Spock had no plans of preparing him. Jim gulped audibly but tried to calm down, making it as little painful as possible when Spock would, undoubtedly, ram his Vulcan cock inside of him.  
Jim was surprised as he felt the head prod carefully at his hole, spreading slick lubricant over it.  
Did Vulcans produce such high quantity of self-lubricant? Jim felt the tip of the Vulcan cock vibrate against his hole for a second before a new spurt of the thick liquid on his anus, and then it began to slowly penetrate him.  
Jim was relieved that the cock looked mostly human, except from the green colour and that it had a quite impressive size.  
Jim moaned loudly as the head managed to penetrate his opening, feeling how more and more of the alien shaft penetrated him. He could feel the massive shaft move inside of him and he let out another moan.  
“Ah, S-Spock!” he moaned, bending his back and spreading his knees, making the penetration smoother.  
Spock bottomed out inside of James and with an inhuman growl, he began to thrust into the man. Jim panted, feeling Spock so, so deep inside of himself. “Ashalik, ni glu, ni wufik! t'nash-veh T’hy’la8 ” Spock moaned while thrusting into his beloved terran.  
Spock’s thrusts became more erratic and he trusted deeper, harder, faster. Kirk’s moaning were reduced to a mantra of “Spock, oh, Spock, ah, yes, oh”  
Spock felt himself closing his peak and dived in faster and harder. Kirk shouted out his release, followed soon by Spock, who bit down on the human’s neck, breaking skin, feeling the thick, red liquid drollop into his mouth.

In the neighbouring room a terrified Scotty and a just as horrified Bones sat and shared a bottle of scotch.  
“Och, seems like they’re finally done in there, I never thought I’d hear mister Spock in a situation like tha’.” Scotty said with his bare back couched up against the soft pillows behind him. “Seems like the Hobgoblin ain’t an asexual as we all thought either.” Bones replied, settling his head against his beloved’s chest, feeling nine rough fingers gently caress his short hair. Leonard grabbed Scotty’s right hand and kissed him on the spot where there should have been a ringfinger, absently stroking over the four fingers. “I love you Monty.” He sighed with a smile, before kissing his fiancé passionately.  
“I love ye too, yer grumpy ol’ medic.”  
\----  
1) Gay, outcast, damn you ,Hell  
2) I’m sorry  
3) Hello  
4) Captain’s got quite the booty.  
5) I know you want to have sex (with) him don’t you?  
6) Beautiful  
7) Pavel Andreivich Chekov, you are a garth of energy, wake up my son.  
8) Darling, so deep, so tight. My friend/lover/brother


End file.
